


Приметы не всегда нелепы

by KimKanejae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Все озвученные Сону-хёном приметы оказались полной чушью. Кроме одной.





	Приметы не всегда нелепы

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.

Что с Сону невозможно куда-либо путешествовать, Даниэль узнал в их первую поездку на съёмках какого-то нового шоу. Тот верил в абсолютно нелепые приметы и требовал от Даниэля их соблюдать. И почему-то только его одного.

— Хён, скажи, что ты пошутил, — выдавил из себя Даниэль, глядя на Сону. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты что, не знал? Чтобы пробок не было, нужно обязательно спустить чемодан с лестницы! — оскорблённым тоном повторил Сону и продолжил складывать свою сумку.

— А верхом на нём не нужно проехаться при этом? — съязвил Даниэль, выгнув бровь.

— Вообще-то… — Сону замер с рубашкой в одной руке, второй потирая затылок.

— Ну хён! — воскликнул Даниэль и замотал головой, мол, нет, на такое он точно не подписывался.

— Расслабься, я пошутил, — и с улыбкой на лице вернулся к прерванному делу.

Делать нечего, пришлось отправлять чемодан в небольшой полёт по ступеням. А потом бегать по общежитию за Сону, потому что чемодан Даниэль — ожидаемо, — сломал. А ещё погодя просить Джисона одолжить ему свой, потому что «хён, это Сону-хён виноват со своими приметами!».

И в пробку они, всё таки, попали. Даниэль по этому поводу Сону даже слушать не стал, ведь _это потому что ты неправильно спустил чемодан и вообще его сломал_ — не оправдание.

***

— Чтобы не попасть под дождь, нужно убрать зонт в самый низ сумки и обязательно положить на него сверху любимую футболку, — вкрадчивым голосом предупредил Сону, когда Даниэль просматривал погоду на ближайшие дни их очередной поездки. Обещали грозу.

— Сону-хён, ты хоть представляешь, как мы будем доставать эти зонты, если всё-таки попадём под ливень? — осторожно поинтересовался Даниэль, всё ещё не привыкший к странностям Сону.

К Сону вообще привыкнуть было сложно. Его порой двусмысленные взгляды, ненавязчивые прикосновения и необъяснимая любовь доставать Даниэля по любому поводу всякий раз сбивали с толку. Не то чтобы это не нравилось Даниэлю — ему наоборот нравилось повышенное внимание к себе от Сону, просто именно свыкнуться с этим было нелегко.

Особенно с его верой во всю чушь.

— Не будет никакого дождя, если сделаешь, как я говорю! — настаивал Сону, вручая Даниэлю его зонт и большую спортивную сумку (чемоданы больше не использовались, чтобы снова не сломать), мимолётно касаясь пальцами. — К тому же, мы ведь на машине.

Убрать-то его в самый низ он убрал и даже накрыл в любимыми вещами. Только что от этого толку, если они все промокли, когда Даниэль доставал зонт под сильным ливнем и ветром, пока они ждали опаздывающего менеджера с машиной?

— Все твои приметы — чушь, Сону-хён, — проворчал Даниэль, но от него лишь молча отвернулись.

***

Когда им сообщили о двух выходных, которые они проведут на Чеджу, Даниэль сначала обрадовался — он устал от частых съёмок и просто хотел хотя бы выспаться.

А потом он вспомнил, что собираться вместе с Сону себе дороже. Поэтому быстро побросал в сумку первые попавшиеся вещи, пока Сону был в душе, и ушёл в гостиную ждать остальных.

К его удивлению, Сону не заикнулся ни об одной примете за всё то время, что они добирались до отеля на острове, и Даниэль даже расслабился.

Зря.

Сону позвал его вечером прогуляться, и кто такой Даниэль, чтобы отказать ему?

Они не спеша шли по парку в сторону набережной и обсуждали недавно вышедший фильм, когда Даниэль заметил одиноко стоящий скейтборд посреди дороги.

— Интересно, чей он? — воскликнул Даниэль и сразу подбежал к нему.

— А ты знал, что если найти никому не принадлежащий скейт, то обязательно произойдёт то, чего ты давно хотел? — произнёс очередную нелепую примету Сону, внимательно наблюдая за Даниэлем и его махинациями с бесхозным видом транспорта.

— Хён, ты опять за своё? — закатив глаза, спросил Даниэль.

Он вертел в руках скейт, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках его владельца, но, никого не заметив, опустил его на землю и для пробы немного проехался. Идеально.

Всё под тем же внимательным взглядом Сону он разогнался, чтобы показать ему несколько трюков. Он легко подпрыгнул вместе со скейтом, а после успел его перевернуть несколько раз и остановился рядом с Сону.

Даниэль ожидал услышать ехидное «позёр», но никак не «это было очень круто». А последующий за этим лёгкий поцелуй и вовсе стал приятным сюрпризом.

Ладно. Иногда приметы Сону правдивы. Даже если он их придумывал на ходу.


End file.
